You left me
by ambrostoned
Summary: What if one trip to Paris changes everything? Will everything work out just fine? Or will it cause trouble?
1. Chapter 1

**Saving grace – Chapter 1**

**Enjoy! xxx**

I'm Mickie, I'm 25. I have the greatest friends you'll meet. My Dad is a successful businessman and well my mom, let's say she was gone when I was 10. I have the best boyfriend ever & he's also my best friend since we were in kindergarten. We've been classmates since high school and he's Name is Randy Orton. His parents are in Australia working on their family business. He has a very awesome sister, Maryse. Well let me tell you how it all started.

_Hazlewood central, it was my first day. I was also new to the environment. I was originally from Virginia until my dad's business moved in Missouri. I was walking through the hallways of the school, I was searching for my 1__st__ class which was biology. God, I hated that subject. Well, I hated every subject. I was totally lost until I bumped into someone tall & hard._

"Ohmygod, I'm so so-" He was familiar. Wait, I know him. He's was my best friend in kindergarten.

"Mickie? my god, Mickie it is you!" the man said.

"_Omg. Randy, How have you been I haven't seen so in ages" I gave him a friendly hug._

"_I see you've moved here in Missouri"_

"_Yeah! Hey, since you're the only one I know here would you mind showing me where biology class is located. Mr. James" I asked._

"_Ah, Bio. well that's also my first class. We better get going cause if we arrive late he'll lecture you about being late for half of the period." he said_

"_Then let's go"_

__He was really sweet. I met his friends and they're great. It wasn't that long `til the school prom came. I really had no plans on going until an unexpected question was asked from me.

"_Hey, Micks! wait up" I heard a Randy's voice_

"_Randy, what's up?" I asked_

"_You know that the prom is near right?" He asked and I nodded._

"_Of course it's prom night it's a big talk"_

"_I was wondering if you know, uh, if maybe, uh"_

"_Come on Rands you can do it"_

"_Well do you want to go to the prom with me?"_

"_You? the school's most 'attractive' guy asking me?"_

"_Yeah. I mean John's taking torrie and I really wanted to ask you"_

"_Well how could I say no to you?"_

"_Ohmygod. Is that a yes?" he was actually shocked. I just kissed him on the cheek then left_

"_I'm taking that as a yes" he almost yelled. I just shook my head and laughed while walking away_

Since that day things started between us. I realized I have a crush on Randy. we started dating after the prom and everything was actually normal. You see, It's really fun reminiscing our high school memories. Especially when you're sharing it to people

**TODAY**

"Good Morning babe!" I greeted him as he walked the stairs

"Hey, what's for breakfast?" He asked me followed by a kiss on the cheek

"I don't know, Just your favorite blueberry, strawberry & banana pancakes"

"Without any chocolate syrup?" he pouted.

"Now, with chocolate syrup!" I kissed his forehead and seated across him drinking coffee

"Hey it's Morrison's birthday today. We're not missing the party right?"

"Of course not. It's John Morrison!"

"Good. But hey do you want to go the mall?"

"I was about to ask you the same question. and yes"

We went to the mall and he shopped for me since Topshop, mango, Zara are on sale. I'm not the type of girl who loves Gucci, coach, prada you know those kind of brands. It's 7pm when we arrived home we got ready for the party just in the club 20 mins. away from our house. We arrived at the bar at 8pm and everyone was already there.

**NEXT CHAPTER  
Someone does an expected surprise  
News that will disappoint/surprise/infuriate Randy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saving grace – CHAP. 2**

* * *

"Hey guys! what did we miss?" I asked

"You're just in time. Everyone has just arrived" Melina said

"Good. Cause the party won't start til I walk in" I said with everyone laughing

"Let's get this party started!" Morrison said and we all shouted

It wasn't a big party. It was just between me & my friends. We had our drinks and food. We played some games went back during our high school and college days. It was until I was distracted by this very gorgeous blonde. She was very familiar. she was walking towards us. Wait, That girl was….

"Hey guys isn't that Maryse?" I asked everyone

"SURPRISE!" Maryse half sang

"OHMYGOD, MARYSE!" All the girls said as we approached her and gave her a hug

"Miss me?" She said

"Well duh!" Torrie replied. We went back to our seats and had a short conversation with Maryse.

"so Maryse when did you arrive?" Randy asked

"Well brother, I just came today" Maryse said

"Wait, how did you know we're here?" Asked by a confused Morrison

"Oh, I don't know. Uhm, October 3rd its Morrison's birthday. I just sensed it" Maryse answered

"I'm sorry to interrupt with the chit chat but this party better go on" Miz said

"Who wants to play dare or shots?" I asked. Everyone just nodded in agreement.

This should be a fun night. We had several dares already and loads of shots. I did 3 dares and 5 shots. It was 11pm but we were still having fun. Almost everyone was drunk. Especially the birthday boy.

* * *

"Hey Micks! When's your flight for Paris again?" Cena asked.

Oh god. Please tell me he didn't hear it or else I'm gonna be in big trouble.

"You're leaving? For Paris?" Randy asked me not understanding what he's saying. "Wait, What? You're LEAVING? For PARIS?" His eyes widened I can tell you by the look on his face he was really shocked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he was actually red.

"Look I was supposed to tell you a while ago?" I explained

"When are you leaving? How long?" he asked

"In 2 days. 5 months" I simply replied knowing he won't like it.

"Telling me a while ago wouldn't make any difference, Mickie"

"Look, I was finding the right time"

"When's the right time? On Saturday? When you leave? Or in the airport waiting for your plane?" He said. Making a scene in front of our friends.

"Guys, guys stop…..it" Morrison was slurring he really sound gibberish. He really was drunk.

"Morrison's right. It's not the right time to argue." Torrie said

"Look, I'm really sorry to spoil this party but I think I'm going home" Randy said. Without saying a word he just stood up and left.

"Hey Micks, I'm sorry. I didn't know you haven't told randy." Cena apologized

"It's alright. I should have told him earlier." I said

"Why didn't you tell Randy?" Melina asked concerned

"I didn't know how he'll take it" I replied. "Uh, Guys can someone bring me home? Or if you'll continue the party I'll just take the cab." I said.

"Micks, I'll just take you home. I'm tired anyways" Maryse offered. I just smiled thanking her.

"the birthday boy is really drunk. I don't know how he will handle it tomorrow." Melina laughed

We said our goodbyes to one another. I got in Maryse's car thinking. Why didn't I just tell Randy that I'm leaving the day my dad told me.

"Hey Micks?" Maryse said

"Hmm?"

"How was my brother when I was gone? " She asked

"He's a good boy. He wasn't drinking too much. Yes he drank but he knows his limit" I said

"Thank you"

The car drive was silent. It wasn't awkward. That's one thing I like about Maryse when something's wrong especially with me & randy she just stays quiet. We arrived in Randy's house which I'm staying. I gave her a hug and left the car. I know this wouldn't be good. I grabbed the keys on my purse. I opened the door and headed straight in our bedroom 'cause I know Randy would be there. My thoughts were right. He was on the bed watching TV. It's like he didn't even notice my presence. I placed my purse on the night stand and sat with him on the bed.

* * *

"Hey Randy, I don't want to spend my 2 days like this" I said.

"What do you expect me to do for 5 months huh?" He replied

"It was my dad's decision. I had nothing to do with it" I explained.

"I understand that it wasn't your decision but you could have told me" He stood up and stared at view on the window. I stood up and grab his body to face me.

"Look I know you're mad at me but I just don't want to spend my whole day like this tomorrow" I leaned my head to his chest.

"Micks…" He said

"Hmmm?" I replied

"I'm sorry for being such a 'bitch' a while ago. I was just really shocked. I didn't know what to say. I'm really sorry." He apologized

"You don't need to say sorry. It wasn't your fault I should've told you the time I received the news." We went back to bed.

"Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you realize that you really smell bad?" I joked. He smelled his shirt then took it off. "How about now?" He asked

"The smell is still there" I said covering my nose. But I didn't hear any response. I looked over to see him sleeping. He's really cute when he sleeps. I turned off the lamp and headed to sleep to.

* * *

Randy's P.O.V.

_Next Morning…_

"RANDYYY!" I heard someone shouting my name. I heard more than 2 voices. I woke up to see my friends waiting for me to wake up.

"Guys? What are you doing here?"

"What do you think? Of course we'll spend our last 'whole' day with Mickie together today" Cena said

"Gee Cena, Thanks for reminding me that it's her last day"

"Well she'll still be here tomorrow. But what time is she leaving tomorrow?" Cena asked

"3pm…" I simply replied. "Where's Mickie, by the way?"

"She's taking a shower" Melina said

So its Mickie's 'last whole day' already. 5 months? What will I do for 5 months? If there's only a way I could stop her from going I will really stop her but I can't. I know how Paris means to her. I guess I'll just have to wait for 5 months.

"Morrison! How was your morning?" I laughed and so did the others

"Yeah Morrison?" Adam said

"Shut up!" He threw the pillow towards us. They stayed in the living room to watch TV while I was waiting for Mickie to finish. _'Women' _I thought. What's taking her so long? I waited for another 10 minutes and gladly she's done. It only took me 15 minutes to bathe. I got ready and headed the living room to find everyone laughing. God, I love them so much.

**

* * *

**

**How will Mickie's last day wit her friends go?  
Next chapter  
Mickie's flight to Paris  
Review this so I can have Ideas for the next chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saving grace – Chap. 3**

**

* * *

Mickie's P.O.V**

This day was way too perfect. We had so much fun. We went to the mall, we had lunch and we headed to the beach. It was already 9 and everyone had already gone home. I haven't even packed anything yet. I'm not yet ready to go. 5 months? All I'm gonna do in Paris is take charge of the business. What about the time? If only I could stay….

"had fun today?" Randy asked. I can see sadness in his eyes.

"Absolutely." I said and tried to smile

"Hey, Make sure to wake up early tomorrow okay?" He assured

"Why? My flight's at 3"

"I want to spend my last few hours with you"

"I will if you help me pack"

"No, I won't"

"and why is that?"

"I don't want you to leave"

"Rands, we've already talked about this"

"I know but-"

"Nothing's gonna happen alright randy" I pressed my lips against his.

"Alright" kissing me back

Packing is one of the things I actually hate. Good thing I've persuaded Randy to help me. It took me 2 hours to pack all my stuff. This was actually it. I'm leaving tomorrow. I don't really know if I should be excited or not. One moment I'll be excited then later I will get really sad. I sat on the edge of the bed as Randy took a bath. I rested my head on my hands. It's like I wanted to cry but I can't. I heard the bathroom door opened. Randy with a towel wrapped around his waist. I was studying him from his toe to his face then I saw his smirk. God, I will miss his body.

"Yes?" His smirk grew bigger and it made me very weak.

"I'm gonna take a shower and you're blocking my way…" I joked

"Shut up!" He said

* * *

I had a warm shower. as usually I had my deep thoughts in the bathroom. I thought of how things will go when I leave. Will everything be the same when I come back? I really have no idea. I went out the bathroom fully clothed. Randy was on the bed surfing the net. I went to the mirror to check on myself. Just seconds after I saw Randy behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we stared at our reflection and smiled. I then turned to him.

"Randy, can you do me a favor & promise this?"

"Anything for you"

"Promise me that when I leave never get me off your mind. Cause Me, I never will. Promise me you won't look at any other girls cause I never want to get hurt."

"Hurting you is the last thing I have in mind. I will never look for someone else. Only you. Whether you're here or not you're always on my mind..." He got my hand and placed it on his chest. "…and in here" He then kissed my forehead then my lips. When we kissed I had the urge not leave. I just really can't believe it.

"We better go to bed. I wouldn't want to waste my last few hours tomorrow"

With that we went back to bed and find our comfortable position. My hands on his stomach and my legs on top of his thighs.

* * *

The sun reflected through the glass table beside our bed. The birds chirping. I looked to the side to check the time and it was already 11. I studied Randy's face once more. He seems really peaceful in his sleep.

"BOO!" I screamed to the top of my lungs. god, he really did scare me.

"I hate you Randy!" I covered his face with a pillow making sure he won't be able to breathe. He was struggling to get out but just can't when all of a sudden he stopped. OHMYGOD. DON'T TELL ME HE JUST LOST HIS BREATH. I looked closer to his face tapping his cheeks. He wasn't moving. I moved closer when I saw him smiled and kissed me. I was actually fooled for the second time. He rose from the bed

"You are _so_ dead!" I chased him around the room and around the house. He was running in the living room then he just disappeared. Now where could he hide? It seems that no one was in the living room when I suddenly felt his arms wrap around my waste.

"Looking for me?" He smirked. I just giggled and collapsed on the couch

We almost forgot that I have a flight. I checked on my watch to see that it was already 1:30. The airport is not that far away from Randy's house. My phone vibrated and I just received a message. It was from Melina.

"_Hey we will be heading in the airport in a few. You sure you don't want us to fetch you there? – Mel"_

"_It's alright. I got it all set so we'll just see everyone in the airport okay. –Micks."_

"Randy, We better get going. I don't want to be late."

"I don't feel like going to the airport…"

"What? Why?"

"I just don't want to see you leave." I can feel tears on my eyes. I didn't want to leave either.

"We have no choice Randy. I understand that you don't want to go to the airport. I'll just call Mel and ask her to fetch me here" I said. I don't want to see him get hurt. Won't it hurt when someone leaves you? Of course it does. If I was in Randy's position it will hurt so much.

"I'm really sorry" he just closed his eyes.

* * *

I dialed Morrison's number cause Melina won't pick up. "Hey Morrison. Uhm are you in the airport already?"

"_Not yet. But we're about to leave and so are the others"_

"Is it alright if you fetch me here in Randy's house?"

"_Sure. No problem at all. Hey, what happened?"_

"I'll just tell you when you arrive."

"_Wait did you and Randy had an argument?"_

"No. Totally not. So, I'll just wait for you guys alright. Bye!" I hung up

"John & Mel will be here in 10 minutes" He just nodded. I sat beside him on the couch while we watched TV. We didn't even try to talk to another. I heard the doorbell and went to the door to see Melina & Morrison smiling. I opened the door asking them to come in.

"You It's 2:30. you ready to go?" Melina asked. They grabbed my luggage and placed it in the trunk of John's car. "Mel, I'll be out in just a minute." I smile and she just nodded.

"I guess this is goodbye. Let me see just one last smile from you. Please!" I pleaded. He rose from the couch and hugged me. It's amazingly strange that neither of us cried. I held him tighter.

"I love you" He kissed me on the lips and stared right through my eyes. I nearly melted.

"I love you too" I kissed him back. He walked me to Melina and John. We gave one another one last hug.

"When you arrive don't forget to call me when you arrive there. No matter what time it is."

"Alright."

We headed to the airport then.

**

* * *

Sorry about chapter 2 when I said that this chapter will be mickie's flight  
Well it's a part of Mickie's flight. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Saving grace - chapter 4**

* * *

I sat the backseat of Morrison's car staring in to space. It hurt when Randy didn't want to come with me in the airport. I really did understand that seeing me leave will just hurt him more. I can feel the distance getting bigger between us. _Am I ready for this_? I thought.

"Micks, everything alright there?" Melina asked

"Oh yeah. Everything's okay." But she knew I was lying. Of course I couldn't hide the tears coming from my eyes. "What happened? Why didn't he want to come with us all of a sudden?" She asked.

"He said he didn't want to watch me leave." I responded and I receive a nod as a response.

"Mike just texted and he said they just arrived in the airport" Morrison informed us. "It seems they're very excited to see me leave it's only 2:20 and they're already there" I joked making the couple laugh.

"Trust me, I was talking to Cena yesterday and he was about to cry because you're leaving today. He really looked like a kid. He said 'Why mickie? Why does she have to leave? Why her?'" Morrison said.

"I hope when I come back I would see Mike & Maryse as a couple already." I said

"Yeah, Everyone except for them knows that they have a thing for each other" Melina added

* * *

We arrived at the airport in 5 mins. I saw John, Torrie, Mike, Maryse. everyone was seated except for one. That was one was non other than Cena. He is such a kid. my goodness.

"Hey guys!" I walked towards them not until John attacked me with a hug. "ohmygod. can't….breathe…." I said.

"John, baby, You're gonna kill Mickie before she leaves" Torrie pulled Cena away from me.

"Thanks for the save, Tor" I said. She just laughed and hugged me tight.

"Micks, Each of us has a gift for you." Maryse said

"Really now?" Raising my eyebrows. They formed one straight line like they're soldiers and I was the lieutenant. Each of them handed me bears, boxes and oh god, John he was overreacting. He gave me a T-shirt that says Mickie loves John Cena. It was already 2:40 and my plane takes off at 3. Aside from the T-shirt John gave me a small yellow box.

"Open it." He commanded me. "Fucker. Tell me what this is" I replied

"You're so stubborn. Just open it" he said. I just said what he did. and oh. my. fucking. god. It was a goddamn boomerang. "You. You bastard!" I chased him around my friends acting like a child. "I'm so gonna kill you." I heard the PA that all flights to Paris will be leaving in 10 mins. They formed a straight line again. I gave every single one of them a hug. Every single hug made me cry. I joined the straight line of my friends waiting for the PA to say 7 more minutes. I felt a hand tapped my shoulder to see….Randy.

I wrapped my hands around his neck crying. "I'm gonna miss you so much" I whispered. he kissed my head and leaned his cheek on top of my head.

"I thought you weren't coming?" Cena said.

"I don't want to miss all the crying here" Randy chuckled but he couldn't hide the sadness on his face from us.

"_All flights to Paris will be taking off in 5 minutes"_

"I guess that's my cue. I don't want to be late." I started to grab my things. I started walking until I felt a tight grip on my wrist.

"Don't" Randy said.

"I can't" I sniffed. He just let go off my hand.

"Bye guys!" I waved at them and they waved back. I started to walk away and I suddenly stopped and turned around as I ran and I hugged Randy so tight. "Goodbye" I whispered. Then I ran back to my things and walked to the security. I waved them my last goodbye. _Goodbye Missouri and Hello Paris!_

**

* * *

Cena's P.O.V**

"Hey guys wanna grab some snacks?" I asked the rest wiping off some tears.

"Sure" everyone responded in unison

"What about you Ran—Where's Randy?" I asked everyone. They just shook their heads not having any ideas.

"Let's check the port" Morrison suggested and I just followed him.

"Randy!" I called his name as he was leaning against the bars watching Planes taking off.

"That, That's where Mickie is" Randy pointed at the plane.

"You know Randy, everyone's gonna miss her" Melina said. We watched the plane as it went higher.

"What about we grab some snacks?" I offered

"I think I'm gonna pass. I just wanna go home right now." He said.

"Alright, I understand just call us if you need anything alright?" I said

"Yeah, Sure. See you guys" Randy said and he just left us.

**

* * *

Randy's P.O.V.**

_And the months of being alone starts….now._ I thought. I hope I'll survive my first night without her. You might just know later I'm at home killing myself or doing something suicidal. I just hope I don't go that far. But right now if I can't be with her, just kill me. I went to my Bentley and sat there for a minute. I opened the radio to hear Long distance by brandy. It might not be the right song I need right now but I can relate to it.

"_.…With you is where I'd rather be, but we're stuck where we are, It's so hard, Its' so far this long distance is killing me….."_

It's not yet killing me me but soon it will. I took a CD from my dashboard. It was a CD wherein Mickie placed all her favorite songs. Track 1, Happy. What is Micke doing to me? Make me miss her more? She's killing me.

"…_.I don't want to live a day without you, I just want to be the one who makes you happy…." _

The song was right. I just want to spend all my days with Mickie making her happy. But how? How will I do it when she's far away from me? Track 2, Breakeven.

"…_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you? What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay. I'm falling to pieces…"_

It's not like we broke up or something. But it's similar to falling to pieces. What am I gonna do when she's far away from me.

Finally I arrived home. I parked my car and went to bed. I had nothing else to do but sleep.

* * *

"Beep, beep, bee—" I heard the alarm beep. Now what? I checked the time and it was 9:30 already. Don't tell me my sleeping schedule will be fucked up to?

I checked my phone to see if I received any missed calls or voicemails. But no, My inbox was dead. I went to the kitchen to eat dinner. I opened the fridge to see steak. I took it and cooked my dinner. I sat on the dining area alone. I'm gonna eat alone. I don't think I'm gonna get used to this. I had no energy to eat my food. No one was there telling me stories about her day. I can't see her smile giving me the energy to eat. She was gone. I washed my plate and headed to my bathroom. I took a long warm bath. I changed to my boxers without wearing any shirt. I collapsed on my bed grabbing my phone browsing at the photos Mickie & I took together. I just couldn't sleep. So I got my laptop and to see if she's on skype. Sadly, she isn't. I closed my laptop and tried to sleep again. 3 am? Fuck. I better go to sleep. I checked my phone to check if I got any message. I smiled to see that I received a message. It was from….Maryse.

"_I know you couldn't sleep. But as your sister I don't want this 'loneliness' to affect your health. Sleep tight! –Ryse"_

I stared at the ceiling and It didn't take that much time to put me into sleep. _Tomorrow is a new day!_

**

* * *

Sorry for the grammar. I really don't know about flights  
Cause I don't do planes rides because I never left my country.  
School is killing me!  
Rewiew! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Saving Grace – Chapter 5**

**

* * *

Mickie's P.O.V.**

I arrived yesterday. It's already 10 am here so it's probably 3 am in Missouri. As much as I want to call Randy I can't cause I know he's still sleeping. I'll meet my dad in a café to have breakfast. We're finally gonna have breakfast after 8 years. I stepped in front of my closet to choose my clothes. I got my Zara tank top, glamour kills Capri & my mango leather jacket. I checked the time 10:45 I rushed to the door & grabbed my keys & glasses. The restaurant is just 20 minutes away from my hotel. I took the map from my rental car. We just can't escape traffic. At least it wasn't a bumper to bumper traffic. It's a good thing I have my iPod. I listened to some music while on my way. I switched to for a pessimist I'm pretty optimistic by paramore. I love Paramore. I saw my dad seated inside so I parked my rental on the street.

"Dad!" I approached him

"Mickie!" We gave each other a hug. I haven't hugged him since the day he left and that was 8 years ago.

"I missed you" I said

"I missed you too" We sat down a waiter approached & gave us the menu.

"_Bonjour, __bon après-midi!__Que voulez-vous avoir?"_ He asked us & I only understood the bonjour.

"Bonjour! I'm sorry but I do not understand French." I said to the waiter and I heard my dad laugh. So I gave him a 'what?' look.

"Aah, American." He smiled and I nodded. "What would you like to have?"

"I'd like to have a pain au chocolat" I said "and I'll have a ham & cheese croissant" my dad said

"how about your drinks?"

"2 cups of coffee" my dad gave the waiter a smile and he smiled back

"Ok what's with people here smiling? It's creeping me off." I said. He just laughed at me? How dare.

"Anyways, I missed you a lot. It's like we're not calling each other but I really missed you." I said

"I didn't" My father kept an innocent look

"What kind of father are you? When I arrived you told me you missed me"

"I was joking. I didn't want you to be embarrassed that you missed me & I didn't"

I just gave him an 'Excuse me?' look

"I was kidding. Of course I miss my only child" He laughed. I just poked my tongue out. The waiter arrived with our breakfast.

"Enjoy" he said and I responded with a thank you.

"So how's Missouri? how's everyone?" Dad asked.

"Everything's doing great. Better than before" I flashed a smile

"How about you & Randy?" He emphasized on his name

"Me & Randy are getting married." I also emphasized on his name. After hearing the word 'married' my dad almost spat the coffee. If you could only see his expression, It's…..priceless.

"You're getting married?" he re assured.

"Of course I was kidding! If ever we will I will tell you as soon as possible, duh!" I laughed

"But seriously, how's your relationship?"

"Everything's awesome" I blushed afterwards thinking of him

"Good" He said

"So how's the business?" I asked him

"Yes, we're expecting to release a new fashion line that's why I wanted you to come here. I also want you to train our interns"

"Well that's amazing and training interns would be really fun" I said cheerfully.

"Ok, We'll start tomorrow alright and if you can think of design later that will be more great." We both finished our breakfast. We rested for a few minutes. I heard a beep coming from my dad's mobile. I think he was talking to his assistant.

"Hey, as much as I want to spend the day with you I'm in need in the office. I almost forgot I have a meeting" He kissed my forehead and headed to the door. I sighed as I saw him enter his car. I looked over to my phone to check the time. 11:30. I went out the café and decided to go back to the hotel.

* * *

I really don't know what to do cause I don't know the places in Paris. But I saw a jewelry shop, I jewelry caught my attention and it was a charm bracelet. It costs 132.37 euro which is $ 138.25. I really wanted the silver bracelet so I bought it. I was satisfied. I went to my car to finally head home. I arrived to my hotel and went to the hotel bistro for lunch later. They serve lunch from 12 – 2:30. I ordered _Emincé de Volaille sauce Roquefort -__Pommes de terre sautées _ it's a thinly sliced chicken fillet with Roquefort sauce – sautéed potatoes. I opened my door and placed my lunch in the kitchen. Ichanged my clothes into a shirt of Randy and Nike shorts. I sat on the bed leaning my back on the headboard. I grabbed my laptop to surf the web for a little. 1:15 pm, I decided to get my phone. It's around 6 am or 6:15 in Missouri by now. I texted Randy.

"_Good Morning, I miss you already. I'm actually doing great here. I just wanted to check on you! I know Maryse will take care of you so listen to her alright. Give me a call when you wake up or when you read this message. I love you. :)"_

That'll do for now. I searched for some Ideas on the web for the casual fashion line. I took a break and ate my lunch. I ate my food while watching some DVD because if I watch the shows on TV I won't understand anything. I watched the time traveler's wife. The movie is really nice. After the movie, I went to my work desk to make drafts. I heard Randy's voice. I knew it was him. He had his own ring tone. I ran to my bed and quickly tapped the answer button.

* * *

"_Baby, I miss you" I heard Randy I also heard his happy voice_

"I miss you too. So much" I said

"_How's Paris? How's your dad?"_

"Paris is wonderful but I'm actually in my hotel room right now. and dad's looking…..old." I laughed

"_What are you up to?" _

"I'm making drafts cause the company will be releasing a new fashion line. What about you?"

"_I'm about to go to John & Torrie's to have breakfast."_ His voice softened

"is there something wrong?" I was worried

"_I was just hoping that it was you who's joining me for breakfast"_ he said

"You spend your breakfast with me everyday it's time for you to eat with others" I chuckled

"_Go on skype later before you sleep alright. I want to see you!"_ Randy told me

"Alright. You better eat already. I'll rest for a bit. I love & miss you"

"_I love and Miss you too."_ We then both hung up.

5pm. I'll get some rest first. I went to bed again and slept.

**

* * *

Randy's P.O.V.**

I drove to John's to eat breakfast with them. I'm happy that I got to call Mickie already. so far, I'm doing fine. Later I have a skype date with her. I walked to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Randy!" Torrie opened the door giving each other a friendly hug. "Come in" She opened the door wider. I saw John on the Poolside….tanning his back?

"John!" I half yelled. He fell to the ground

"My god, Randy you scare the shit out of me." John slapped my back and gave each other a manly hug

"It wasn't my fault…. So what's for breakfast?"

"French toast!" I heard Torrie's voice coming from the kitchen.

"Mind if I swim? You can continue with your 'tanning session'" I joked

"Shut up! I HOPE YOU DROWN" He yelled while I was going in the pool.

I had a few laps when I got distracted by the smell of nutella French toast. I got out of the pool and grabbed my towel. I sat with the couple.

"That is one fine looking French toast" I told torrie.

"and it will be better if you taste it!" She said. "So have you called Mickie?"

"Yeah, I just got on the phone with her a while ago."

"What'd she say?" John asked

"She told me she's working on the new designs cause they're gonna release a new fashion line"

"Has she met any cute French guys?" John and I exchanged looks and glared at Torrie. "What?"

"Oh so you're gonna replace me now?" John asked

"Of course not! You're John Freakin' Cena. Why would I replace you?" Torrie said kissing 'her' man.

"What are you up today?" Cena asked me

"Oh you know, I'll just…" I wasn't able to answer I have nothing to do today. "…Stay home and sleep. I've been lacking some sleep nowadays" I fake smiled.

"Excuses" John mumbled. Until Torrie hit his arm.

"Hey I had an amazing breakfast. I'll go home now alright." I hugged both of them and John led my outside. I'm now on my way home. Will I be home everyday? I have nothing to do.

**

* * *

I know, I know  
I'm really lame at writing fics  
but yeah! :) Keep the reviews coming, okay!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Saving grace – Chapter 6**

**

* * *

Mickie's P.O.V**

I heard my phone ringing. I checked on the caller ID. It was Melina! "baby!" I said cheerfully.

"Baby! How's Paris?" She asked me. How was Paris? I'm here stuck in my hotel room. if they only knew how lonely I am. I really wanted to tour but I don't wanna tour alone.

"Everything's great! If only I have a tour buddy!" I sighed on the 'tour buddy' part.

"So, Have you called Randy?"

"I was on the phone with him a while ago and I'll be skyping with him later"

"Good, good! Hey when you get home don't forget to bring home some French guys!" She laughed. _Mel!_I heard Morrison's voice shouting Melina's name and I just laughed.

"Sure only if Morrison won't kill me when I bring one home." I joked. "I have to do some more drafts. and It's already 7 pm here, I'll just talk to you tomorrow alright?"

"Alright! Bye, Love you"

I started focusing on working on the designs. I have so many ideas on my mind I don't even know where to start. Erasure here, erasure there. Sketch everywhere. It's not easy designing clothes. I've had crumpled many drafts none of them was the right one. I drew more designs until I finally made one. It was a tank top with a sequined high waist skirt. It wasn't the type of fashion that everyone would wear but It's something that will catch your attention. (a/n: link of the design is at the bottom) I was contented with you I decided to go on skype like I promised Randy. It's already 3:30 pm in Missouri. He should be online right now. Browsed my online contacts, Ah just who I was looking for_. Randy Orton, status: Getting ready for my date._

"BUZZ!" I clicked the buzz button. "Who's your date? How come you're not telling me? =;" I added

"She's an amazing girl. It wasn't my fault you're missing all the news here in Missouri but when you return I'll introduce you to her :)" He replied. "I think you and her will like each other. She also wants to meet you too. As a best friend I told her everything about you." My smile turned into a frown. So he thinks just because I left we broke up already? What's worse is he replaced me after a day?

"That girl must be really lucky…" "What's her name?"

"And I'm luckier to have her. Her name is Mickie James. 3"

I was relieved I thought he actually replaced me. Reading the last statement made me blush.

"Webcam?" he typed. I just invited him for a video call as my response.

Randy & I talked about things and our plans. We goofed around and we talked for 4 hours. Even if we're laughing we can see the sadness in each other's faces. I'm sleepy already.

"Micks, It's probably morning there. What time is it?"

"It's already 2 am here." Yawning.

"You better sleep. I'll go to Maryse's condo in a bit. Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too!"

I just closed my laptop and went to bed. I was really sleepy. It has only been for 2 days and I'm dying.

**

* * *

Randy's POV**

After chatting with Mickie I decided to take a bath because I will go to Maryse's later. I went to my Bentley listening to Fozzy. It's a band of a friend of mine. I knocked on Maryse's door impatiently._Coming!_ I heard. I have everything planned up for tonight. Maryse opened the door confused because I was smiling from ear to ear.

"Why are you smiling like that?" She asked confused.

"Since when did smiling become a crime? Just go get dressed okay" I was actually rushing her. I went inside her condo. and god It was so neat. Maryse decided to stay in her condo than to live me. I made my self comfortable in her couch. She caught me smiling to myself.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you smiling like that? Where are we going?"

"Just go get dressed and I'll tell you later" I took my phone and sent a group message to Mike, John, Torrie, Morrison & Melina.

"_Meet me in my house at 7:30 bring drinks & food. –cutest guy on earth, Randy."_

"Are you done yet?" I shouted

"Now I am." The bathroom door opened and I saw my little sister all dressed up

"Alright, Let's go!" I grabbed her hand and led her to my car.

"What's with you that we need to rush? and why are you smiling while driving?"

"I told everyone to meet me in the house & show me the rule book. Show me if there's a law such as no smiling while driving." I just shook my head. It's like I never smile. Good thing there was no traffic. I stopped in a convenience store to buy some cheap drinks. Ah, I also bought skittles. My favorite. I went back to my car and offered Maryse some skittles.

"You want skittles?" I handed her my skittles and she just declined? how dare!

"No. Not now." She declined my offer.

"Well anyways, What are you up to?" She faced me but my eyes we're still focused on the road.

"Nothing. Just a few drinks and that's it." I simply explained

"Why?"

"C'mon, Ryse. Show me the rule book. Since when did it become a rule that we're not allowed to have some drinks with your friends?" We arrived in my house & I quickly entered the house. I rushed to the kitchen putting out snacks and placing it at the Patio. I grabbed a cooler with drinks in it. Took out my iPod & Speakers from my room and everything is all set for this 'gathering'.

I heard a knock from the door and I opened it. I never expected anyone else but them. It was Mike. "Come in!" I led him to the living room where Maryse was. They would actually make a cute couple but they just deny that they don't like each other. Aah, The doorbell rang I opened the door to see John & Torrie. "What are you up to now?" John asked me while Torrie made her way inside already. "This is your chance. Ask her already." John just shook his head and smiled. "Thanks man! I really have no Idea how to ask her." We saw Morrison & Melina getting out of their car while John and I just waved at them.

"You know I talked to Torrie a few weeks ago and he told me that if you'll ever propose to her she wants it in front of us."

"So this is why you made all these?" He laughed pointing the chairs, tables, drinks & music.

"Maybe. Maybe not." I gave him smirk.

"I'm happy you're my best friend"

"Anyone is lucky if he or she will be my best friend. But remember Mickie is our best friend too." I said.

"Speaking of Mickie, Is she alright?"

'Yeah. She's been busy lately. I really don't like the time difference"

"You'll survive okay" He patted my back. Yeah, I'll survive.

We had a couple of drinks, went back to our childhood, We scanned through our High school yearbook. We we're so wasted. We can't stop laughing. I look stupid on those high waist basketball shorts. We also had a chance to watch Mike & Maryse argue. Their argument are cracking us up. I really want to see more but I cut their argument already. "So who want to play pool wrestling" everyone just agreed and we went inside the pool.

"Randy, I'll be your partner!" Maryse said

"I'm no playing, idot. I'm gonna be the referee."

"Then who'll be my partner?" I just pointed at the guy behind Maryse who was Mike. Maryse turned around to see Mike smiling.

"Oh you!" she said frowning.

"Everyone in the pool now!" I just brushed it off and sat on the poolside.

It was actually Mike & Maryse who won the game.

"We won! We won!" Maryse & Mike we're jumping up & down until Maryse shocked everyone.

He kissed Mike!

Our jaws dropped on the floor. Maryse was also shocked by her actions so she ran inside the house, wet. A few minutes later she came out and we 'partied' again. We threw water balloons to each other Morrison throwing Melina in the pool. Pushing John towards the pool. We're having so much fun. If only Mickie was here. With Mickie I frowned that she was miles away from me. But I need to hhave some fun, right? We went back to our chairs freezing. We ate some chips and drank. I wish everyday would be like this…Mickie. Torrie saw my face from laughing I frowned

"Hey, Something wrong?" Torrie asked

"Yeah. I was just thinking that it will be more fun if Mickie was here"

"I'm sure it will but for now just have some fun alright!" He smiled. I know she was right.

**

* * *

John's POV**

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" I said, I looked at Randy and he just gave me a nod. I'm actually nervous.

"Torrie…" I kneeled down & took a blue box from my bag. "Will you Torrie Anne Wilson be my wife?"

"Oh my god, John…." She was in tears, "Yes. John Felix Anthony Cena, Yes." I placed the ring on her ring finger. She said yes. I stood up and kissed her. I'm finally getting married to the life of my life.

"Congrats man!" Randy gave me a manly hug.

"Thanks to you" I whispered to his ear.

"Congrats John!" I heard Mike also giving me a hug

"Dude, Congrats!" Morrison said

"Awww, John is now a grown up and he's not getting married" Maryse said making Melina & Torrie laugh.

"Hahahaha very funny Ryse!"

"Can't wait 'til Mickie hears about this" I said childish

**

* * *

Randy's POV**

"We'll be the one who's gonna tell Mickie about this okay" Torrie said

"Yes Ma'am" I chuckled. I was really happy for them. Finally they're gonna get married.

It was already 1 am and everyone headed home. I will be cleaning tomorrow. But for now all I want to do is to have a nice bath and lay on my bed.

**

* * *

design: /you_get_to_be_whoever/set?id=22305350 I made that! I know it's kinda ugly****  
Not the best chapter but yea  
Grad. pic. tomorrow. Why do I have to go to school?  
Review & you'll get to read chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Saving grace – Chapter 7**

**

* * *

Randy's POV**

It's been a month since me & Mickie had talked to each other. 4 more months? I wish I can do this. None of us have been communicating Mickie. It's either a time problem or she's busy with her work. So Mickie is not yet informed about the Torrie & John engagement. It's 2 am and I just can't sleep. I don't even know how I survived a month without talking to her. I took my phone and checked the world clock. I searched for Paris, 8 am. She's probably asleep. But there's a possibility that she's up cause she really gets up so early. I dialed her number and gladly it was ringing. "Hello?"

"Micks! Finally, we haven't talked for a month. I am worried sick about you. Why are you up so-"

"_Gotcha! This Mickie's voicemail. I'm really busy right now so just leave a message after the beep ok"_

"_BEEP!" _ Oh voicemail. It won't make any sense if I send it through voicemail. Just for once let me speak to her. Not just voicemail. I slammed my phone to the corner of my bed. I just decided to turn on the TV, there must be something nice. Well it was the other way around. Chess. People were playing chess. Now who would be entertained by that? I turned off the tv and buried my face to the pillow. I convinced myself to sleep but I just can't. I thought of an idea which really helps me to go to sleep. I took my iPod from my drawer and connected it to the speakers. I opened my playlist wherein it helps me gets to sleep. It doesn't matter if it's happy or sad but it helps me sleep. I played like we used to by a rocket to the moon.

"_Mickie, please don't do this. You don't know what you're saying. Don't say that"_

"_Randy, I've seen it. Nothing can cover you up. Don't tell my what to say ok"_

"_You're just joking right. Of course you're not gonna do this. "_

"_Joke? you think I'm joking right now? What about those 7 years of our relationship was it actually a joke to you? But what about you Randy? You're gonna do it right?"_

"_Of course it's not. I don't even know what I'll do with those 7 years without you. It was already set."_

"_Randy, we've knew each other since we were kindergarten. You know me more than anyone else does. I'm tired of being a part of your sick little games."_

"_Mickie, please no."_

"_I'm really sorry."_

I widened my eyes. What was that dream all about? What did Mickie & I fought about? It was just a dream Randy. Just a dream. I checked the time 4:20. I really have to call her. I grabbed my phone and dialed her number.

* * *

"Pick up, pick up, pick up, Mickie pi—"

"_Hello? Who's this?"_ I was interrupted by a sweet voice.

"It's me uh, Randy" I was shocked that she forgot who I was.

"_Oh sorry, I forgot to read the caller ID"_

"Mickie, We haven't talked for a month. I'm really worried about you"

"_Randy don't worry I'm fine. What about you? and It's uh 4 or 5 there. Why are you still awake?"_

"I had a bad dream."

"_It's alright Randy, It was just a dream. Baby, sorry but a have a meeting to attend to. I'll just call you back okay. love you"_

"But—" She hung up already.

_love you too. _

_2 months after…_

I've been talking to Mickie lately but the situation will be "How are you?" "Oh I'm just working. What about you?" "Nothing really" "look baby I'm needed for this or that" Ugh, she's been gone for 3 months and I can't stand it anymore. I haven't hanged out with my friends lately. A couple of minutes with John and some worried Maryse on the phone.

**

* * *

Mickie's POV**

I can't even find time talking to Randy. What kind of girlfriend am I? While he tries to call me everyday even if his sleeping schedule is messed up already. My phone rang and it's a call from my dad.

"Hey dad?"

"Mickie, You're done with the presentation and designs already right?"

"Done with all of it. I just finished it this morning"

"Well, If you want we can hire some models and have the fashion show for the release of our line?"

"That would be great. But we don't know where to get models?"

"Don't worry I have it all prepared."

"Well a fashion show is scheduled for tomorrow then"

"and by the way we can have a 3 days together and you can go back to Missouri already."

"We'll tour Paris right? Oh my god. Thank you so much dad. see you later alright. I'll drop off the clothes and everything later. love you"

I hung up and started to dial another number. I called Melina. "Ohmygod, Mel!" I sounded so happy. "Micks you've finally called. But why are you so happy?" She said in a confused tone.

"I'm done with my work here then I can go back there by next week."

"Seriously? Have you told Randy?"

"That's why I called you. I wanted to surprise Randy"

"How?"

"You'll bring him to John's house and we'll plan it afterwards"

"That's almost impossible you that Micks"

"How come?"

"He barely hangs out with us. He always pass to our 'bondings'"

"Not until this surprise. Hey, don't tell him ok. Talk to you tomorrow I'll just call John"

"Of course. What are surprises for? Talk to you later. Can't wait til you go back"

I started to dial a new number. This time I dialed John's number.

"John! Johnny!" I squealed

"Mickie mouse! Finally you've called! I've missed you so much"

"It won't be long"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going home next week." I simply answered.

"Seriously? Oh my gosh. Yes, finally" He was rejoicing.

"Very funny cena, very funny"

"Have you told Randy?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Why? You want me to call him for you?"

"NO! oh my god no. I wanted to surprise him."

"Oh I see, But he barely talks to us"

"I know I know. Melina told me that already."

"I have a plan already. Bring him to your house on Tuesday. Make sure to bring a blindfold. This 'surprise' will test be needing some trust and a blindfold"

"Trust and blindfold? what the hell?"

"Just bring a blindfold ok"

"Fine, fine, fine"

"So I'll call Maryse already. I'll just talk to you later"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Me and Torrie wanted to tell you something"

"Well then what is it?" It looks like he put it in loud speakers

"WE'RE ENGAGED!" I heard them both saying those to words

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? OHMYGOD! FINALLY! CONGRATS TO YOU TWO." "AND FOR YOU JOHN YOU'RE FINALLY A GROWN UP"

"Hahahaha, That's what Maryse told me also."

"Speaking of Maryse I'll call her. I'll talk to you guys later. I've missed so much"

Finally. They're finally engaged. It was Torrie's dream to get married to the guy of his dreams and that dream is about to come true. I know they would be the perfect married couple. They don't let any problems affect their relationship. I'm really happy for them. I dialed Maryse's number. I just can't wait to go home. I had the same conversation with Maryse. I was so happy that I went out of the hotel I was staying in. I had to go shopping. I really don't care if I'm gonna shop alone. Coach, Channel & Louis Vuitton are selling materials than can only be bought in Paris. I'm also gonna shop in some French boutiques.

I was exhausted from the shopping spree. I bought Maryse a Louis Vuitton handbag, Chanel pumps for Melina & Chanel Make up for Torrie while for the boys I bought them some unique items from French boutique. What I bought for Randy was a couple necklace. We both loved superman so I bought a superman pendant which the half is in another necklace. I decided to call it a night so I took a warm bath headed straight to bed. Sleep tight.

**

* * *

Randy's POV**

There's nothing new with today. I'm still gonna stay in my room for the whole day. So since Mickie won't come 'til next next month I decided to do something I never did. I went to the garage and went in my Bentley. One month wouldn't be that bad right? I went to a travel agency and fixed my visa. I will actually visit my parents in Australia. I haven't seen my parents for 5 years. I'll be giving my prents a call tomorrow to tell them that I'm gonna stay in Australia for a month. I have nothing to do since Mickie's gone. I know John & company will understand this. I'll just tell them next week. The lady told me that I have to go back on Saturday. I have to get my passport. I will be leaving by next month. I was driving back home but I think I just saw a guy who exactly looks like Mike. Oh wait, it is mike. "MIKE!" I called out making him turn around.

"Randy?" He asked me confused

"Well there's no one else with me so yeah, It's me, Randy."

"I mean you came out of your house."

"Shut up. Hey are you going somewhere? Do you want to hang out?"

"Sure man. So I'm coming to Morrison's tomorrow. Friday night movie marathon. Are you coming?"

"Oh that. Yeah, sure."

"Seriously?"

"It's our movie marathon. I wouldn't miss it anymore. I promise."

"Good" He showed me his smile. If only knew why I wanted to hang out. Well I'm telling them soon anyway. We went to starbucks and talked for an hour. After that we went to his house.

"Hey Randy. Do you think I should ask Maryse out? I mean she's your sister"

"Everyone's been waiting for you to ask her out, dumbass. Make a move before anyone else does."

"It's getting late and I'm still fixing some stuff at home so I'll see you in Morrison's tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow ok" I then left his house. Tomorrow I will start bonding with them again. I parked my car and went straight right to the kitchen. I grabbed some chips & beer and headed to my room. There's a motoGP grand prix live event which is about to start. I laid on my bed and watched the race. I love motorcycles. I'm a big fan of Valentino Rossi. What the fuck? He lost. wow. I tried to call ryse but she didn't answer. Well of course it's 1 am and she's having her 'beauty rest.' I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I changed into a white t shirt and boxers. I collapsed on my bed and slept.


	8. Chapter 8

**You Left Me **

In that night in Randy's house he called Maryse to tell her about his trip to Australia. He dialed her sister's number. He will be fetching his ticket tomorrow morning before goes to Morrison's house. "Hello?" the voice on the other line said.

"Hey Ryse, it's me. Randy"

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Remember when mom and dad asked me if I wanted to go to Australia?"

"Yeah"

"Well about that I was thinking about it lately"

"Uhuh"

"And I'm going. I arranged it earlier this day." While on the other line. Maryse almost dropped the bottle of her nail polish. She was shocked because she never saw it coming. Randy never visited Australia since he moved to Missouri. Also from the call she received earlier from Mickie she knew it wasn't going to be good

"Are you sure? I mean you never visited Australia."

"Yeah I'm sure. Is there something wrong?" OH RANDY. If you only knew. Maryse thought.

"Oh. N-nothing." She stuttered

"Really? It doesn't sound like something's not wrong"

"No. I'm just surprised"

"Well, I miss mom and dad too so while I'm there I can manage our business there."

"Yeah. That's great. Look I have to go" She said

"Okay. Bye"

"Bye" The two hung up and Randy went back to his room and watched TV. His favorite show Dexter was on. So he watched the episode and after that he went to the kitchen to eat dinner. In that way his wait for Mickie won't be that long if he visited his parents. He could've just followed Mickie in Paris but it wasn't a good idea since she had to work and when it's work, she means it. He'll call Mickie about it and he knew she'll be happy when she hears that he'll visit his parents in Australia. Randy went to be listening to Metallica.

Mickie was looking around Paris with his dad and she enjoyed it. Everything was just amazing. She took different photos in different sceneries and in the Eiffel tower. They went in different boutiques and bistros and bar. The day passed and she was mesmerized by what she's singing. She was actually where she saw different city lights at night were bright. She only saw it in photos but now she's the one who's taking photos of it.

"You like it?" His dad asked

"I love it. It's amazing" She replied. The day ended and she's back in the hotel she's staying at. Just a few more hours and she's finally going back to Missouri.


	9. Chapter 9

**You Left Me**

**Must read!**** Here's chapter 9 of You Left Me. I know it's been months. I can't promise you to update this daily or weekly since I have school and I am working on my other fanfic "found". Though I'll finish, I'll just shorten it but in a way that you readers will still enjoy it. Oh and as you can remember in the past chapter that they'll be needing a blindfold but here not anymore and instead of the superman necklace I'll replace it to as Je't aime pendant. :)**

Mickie just landed in the airport and she was waiting for a cab. She didn't want anyone to fetch her and the others think that she was coming at night. The cab driver loaded of luggage in the compartment while Mickie got in. She told the cab driver where she was going. She wanted to place her things in her condo unit. She unpacked her things and put out the things she bought herself from Paris. She didn't take a bath anymore because she's too excited to see her friends. She took her so called presents for her friends and placed it on the back seat of her. Mickie drove away to Morrison's house because it was a Saturday and they just had a sleep over. She parked on her car in front of Morrison's house. The front door was locked so she had to pass in the patio. She made her way back and opened the sliding door. Mickie put down the things and crept to the living room. She peeked first if Randy was with them but he wasn't. He was probably upstairs and sleeping. She walked to the living room like she didn't leave and just got some food in the kitchen.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She asked innocently

"Oh Micks, just watching football." Cena said looking at her and back to the TV. The rest looked at Mickie with a smile on their faces and stared back to John. "What?" Cena asked the group. They made a face making him realize who just asked him what they're doing. John glanced back to the girl standing and…. "OH MY GOD! MICKIE!" Cena jumped from the couch and hugged Mickie. The rest stood up too and gave Mickie a hug.

"What time did you arrive?" Maryse asked

"about an hour and thirty minutes" Mickie replied

"Why didn't you call us we could've fetched you" Morrison said

"Uhm…. Surprise!" She said with "jazz hands". The group laughed with the silly face that Mickie put on.

"Randy's still sleeping. Go to the room you usually stay in" Morrison said

"Thanks! We'll catch up on each other later, alright?"

"Will do" Torrie said

Mickie went upstairs and went to the room her and Randy usually sleeps in. She inserted the room key Morrison gave her. She turned the knob and slowly opened the door trying not to wake him up. She saw Randy sleeping peacefully. She lied down on the other side of the bed she faced Randy's back. She placed her arm around his waist making Randy move and turn around to face her. She smiled as she saw his boyfriend and sleeping with a smile. She caressed his cheek and gave him a kiss on the forehead. She suddenly felt Randy arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"Good morning" She whispered. Randy fluttered his eyes and greeted back but before he could answer he was shocked at what he saw. His girlfriend was in front of him.

"Shit. Oh my god, Mickie!" He pulled him close giving her a hug. He uttered "I miss you" over and over again. Mickie was on top of Randy still smiling at him.

"I miss you too." She gave him a soft tender peck on lips and pulled away.

"Since when did you come back?" He asked

"Just this morning" She replied. The two can't pull off the smile on their faces right now well they haven't seen each other for two months and they're just happy to see each other again.

"Why didn't you call me telling me that you're coming back?"

"I wanted to surprise you" She grinned

"I'm really surprised and happy you're back" Randy kissed her passionately. Mickie kissed him back they didn't make out but it was a kiss when two couples reunite after months. Mickie pulled away and Randy pouted. She just laughed at him seeing his face.

"I had to. It's too early." She smiled. "Come on let's go down. We probably have to talk about loads of things. The couple made their way to the living room where the others were. They sat down on the empty couch and Morrison turned off the TV.

"So Mickie how was Paris?" Torrie asked

"Aside from the hassle of work, it was great. Though I wasn't able to tour that much."

"Were there any hot frenchies?" Melina questioned

"Yeah? Were there any hot guys?" Torrie questioned too. The guys were just watching the girls talk like they weren't even there.

"Actually there were numerous" Randy cleared his throat getting the girls' attention

"Uh, boyfriends over here" He informed pointing at his self, Cena and Morrison

"Well, I'm single. So did you get to meet some?" Maryse asked. When Maryse said that Mike sulked down on his seat feeling a little jealous but he knew that there was no chance. They guys are in France and they are in Missouri.

"Oh, I did. There were interns, normal frenchies, and French models"

"Oooh. You have to give me their contact info later." Maryse said. Mickie just laughed and leaned at Randy's shoulder. It was good being back in his arms again.

"Oh and before I forget, I have something for all you." Mickie stood up and went to the counter table in kitchen where she left the things she bought for her friends. She went back to the living room and handed each one except Randy's. They thanked her for the presents seeing that it was wonderful especially for the girls.

"So, where's my present?" Randy asked Mickie and every stared at her

"Duh. My presence" She said pointing herself from head to toe. Randy and the others just laughed and asked her to come over him.

"Just kidding. I do have something for you." She pulled out a box and opened it and took the superman necklace the she bought. She took the 'aime' pendant at wore it on Randy's neck.

"And here is the other one" She took the Je't pendant and wore in her neck. She took both and put it together. When it clicked knowing that it was locked already she showed it to their friends receiving aww's from them.

"I love you" She said.

"I love you too" he replied giving her a kiss.

The afternoon passed by already and it was time for the others to go back home. Randy and Mickie were staying together so she had to leave her car in Morrison's house first. The two arrived in Randy's house and went straight ahead to his bedroom. While Mickie was taking a shower Randy received a message from Maryse

"_You better talk to her about you going to Australia."_

Shit. He thought. Randy totally forgot that he was going to Australia in just days. He certainly needs to tell Mickie about that already but not today. She just arrived and he knew it will just ruin Mickie's mood. He had to pull away the sad look on his face as she heard the bathroom door open. Mickie went to lie down on the bed with Randy.

"I'm glad you're back"

"I'm glad too." Randy placed his hand on Mickie's cheek and stroke it with his thumb.

Mickie's head was on Randy's arm and her arm was on top of Randy's chest.

"I miss this." She said

"So do I." He kissed her forehead and smiled at her. They stayed silent for a while and when Randy looked back at Mickie he saw that she was already asleep. Randy turned off the lamp and pulled Mickie closer. He was happy that his girlfriend was back but he knew that he had to talk about him leaving soon.

**There's chapter 9.  
You can check out my fanfic "found"**


End file.
